It Ends with Revenge
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jade has some plans for Tori after her breakup with Beck. Cat and a few other friends help her. Will Beck know what hit him?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know how to say this..." Beck started.

Jade freaked out; she knew those words.

She'd heard them before; she hated them.

She knew they weren't good at all.

"No, you don't have to..." Jade told him and hung up.

She sat there on her bed and held everything in.

After a while she just let go, but even then nothing came out.

No tears fell from her eyes.

Nothing come from her mouth.

Jade just sat there.

She knew she loved Beck, but it seemed as if he didn't love her anymore.

She wanted to talk to Cat, but she knew she couldn't.

Jade got up and went into her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

Putting her hair behind her ears, she smiled.

She stared at herself for a while, but then frowned.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why aren't I crying?_

Jade shook her head.

She had no idea.

She looked away from her reflection and shook her head.

Her hair fell from behind her ears and she left the bathroom and jumped onto her bed.

Jade burried her head into her pillows and screamed.

She really wanted to cry right now, but for the first time in a long time she just couldn't.

Her body just wanted to keep it's emotions bottled up right now for some reason.

She was so sad and so frustrated; she didn't know what to do.

**Half an Hour Later**

She gave up and dialed Cat's number on her Pear Phone.

_At least my best friend can cheer me up..._

_Heck! She might even come over with a batch of red velvet cupcakes and share them, but probably not. It's Cat! She'd only do that if she was really sorry for me... otherwise, she'd just gobble down a dozen herself and still stay that perfect ninty pounds!_

_How does Cat do it?_

Jade laughed to herself and the phone began to ring.

"Hi Hi!" Cat answered.

"Hey... Cat..." Jade replied glumly.

"Oh no..." Cat cried.

"What?" Jade asked.

"What's wrong? There's something wrong." Cat said. "Tell me!"

Jade wanted to answer her friend, but she just couldn't.

"Is it Beck?" Cat asked suddenly.

"Yeah..." Jade replied sadly.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"I... can't... tell you..." Jade sighed.

"Then text me!" Cat exclaimed.

"Alright." Jade forced a smile. "Hold on..."

"Kay Kay!" Cat cried.

Jade pulled up the main menu and texted Cat.

Jade: Beck broke up with me...

She hit send.

Her hands shook, not wanting all of this to be reality.

"Aww..." Cat sighed over the phone.

Jade's eyes started tearing up and soon, a ton of tears fell out of her eyes.

"Really? Now! You choose to come out now?" she yelled into the phone accidentally. "Oh, sorry Cat..." she added much quieter.

"What?" Cat asked confused. "What's going on?" she asked cluelessly.

"When... he called me," Jade blinked out a few more tears. "I didn't cry..." she admitted.

"Well, that's good. I guess," Cat replied.

"No. I'm crying now," Jade cried.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't know," Cat said, now holding the phone away and putting it on speaker.

"I loved him." Jade cried. "I still love him..."

Cat sighed. "I know."

Jade calmed herself down and then she got a message. "Hold on..." she told Cat.

Beck: We should still stay friends thought. You're a very special person and I don't want to loose you.

Jade screamed.

"Jade?" Cat jumped and asked scared.

"Sorry," Jade told her and forwarded the message to Cat.

Her phone went off and she read it. "Aww..." she sighed.

"I don't like this..." Jade whispered. "We've been dating for almost five years!" She told Cat, even though she was already aware of this.

"I'm so sorry, Jade..." Cat told her and sighed. "I just don't know what to say." she added.

"Gotta go." Jade said and hung up.

Cat frowned and hung up her phone.

**One Week Later**

Jade thought through her plan a few more times.

She pondered the outlooks and still wasn't sure.

Finally, she decided it was perfect and called her best friend.

Cat picked the phone up right away.

"Hello?" Cat answered.

"Hey, Cat." Jade replied.

"Hi, Jade. Did you finish your plan yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Jade said.

"Okay, what do I have to get?" Cat asked.

"Lye and some Mountain Dew..." Jade told her.

Cat laughed. "Hm. Interesting..."

"I'll be there in five," Jade told her and hung up.

Cat smirked and hung up.

She went outside and waited for Jade.

"Where are you going, Cat?" her parents asked.

Cat shrugged. "Tori's..." she lied with a smile.

"That's good; she's a nice girl..." Mrs. Valentine smiled at her daughter.

Cat nodded and slipped out the front door.

Jade finally arrived at Cat's and Cat got in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked Jade, putting on her seatbelt.

"Not sure... where do you wanna go?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. A small store?" Cat suggested.

Jade nodded. "Okay," she smiled.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out, walking into a little gas station.

Jade grabbed the Lye and Cat got a Mountain Dew Code Red.

When they met back up at the checkout Jade rose her eyebrow at Cat. "Really, Code Red?" she asked.

"What? It matches my hair..." Cat giggled.

"Okay," Jade rolled her eyes, forced a smile and grabbed the Mountain Dew.

She put the two items on the counter.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked them.

"Yes, thank you." Jade said.

The cashier bagged their stuff and handed the bag to Jade, smiling.

"I like your hair, Miss." she said as they left.

"Thanks!" Cat called back to the cashier before letting the door close behind them.

They got into the car and drove to Jade's house.

Jade got out a piece of paper and showed it to Cat.

"This is your plan sheet?" she asked.

Jade nodded.

"Nice plan." Cat told her, looking over it a few more times.

"I know. I can't wait!" Jade exclaimed.

"I can see Tori now..." Cat said giggling.

"That'll get her back for stealing my boyfriend!" Jade said.

"Our boyfriends..." Cat reminded and corrected her.

"Right, I forgot..." Jade said, patting her friend's shoulder.

**One Day Later**

The nest day at school, Jade and Cat arrived early and went to the bathroom.

They put some Lye into the Mountain Dew and closed it again.

"Where did the Mountain Dew go?" Jade asked Cat.

Cat looked at her guiltily. "I drank a little..." she admitted.

"Cat..." Jade scolded lightly.

"What? I got thirstly..." Cat added.

"Calm down. I'm just kidding..." Jade told her.

"Oh..." Cat whispered, looking down.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

Making sure the lid looked like it was never opened before, they went to breakfast.

The moment they walked into the Cafeteria they saw Beck and Tori flirting and eating breakfast.

Jade walked up to them, holding the Mountain Dew now, and Cat was slowly following behind her.

"Want some Mountain Dew?" Jade smirked, waving the bottle under Tori's nose.

"Sure, but not right now..." Tori told her.

Jade cursed under her breath. "Here, you can have it before lunch. I got two, but I only wanted one." she added.

"Thanks?" Tori said and just grabbed it.

"Bye, Beck." Cat said and walked away with Jade.

He looked up confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! (Almost a whole month of waiting? Sorry!)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and by the end of it, I hope you all will be wondering "What's going to happen next?"**

**Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Thank you so much for reading! :D**

**-Kamon24121**

The last bell of the day rang and Jade ran out of her class and into the hall.

She looked around and searched for Cat.

"Cat!" she cried.

A thousand familiar faces were in the halls, but not one of them was Cat's.

"Cat." Jade called out again.

She searched and searched, but there was no luck.

She sighed and slowly walked towards her locker.

Maybe Cat would see her there and come to her instead.

She tried her combination a few times, but it didn't work.

As usual, when she was in a mood her locker seemed to be right there with her.

She groaned and hit the locker and pulled back her arm in pain.

* * *

"You may leave..." the teacher told the class.

Cat groaned and grabbed her bag and skipped out of class.

She looked around in the hall for Jade.

"Jade!" she yelled.

She saw one girl who looked like her and ran towards her.

Right when she was about to tap the girl's shoulder, she turned around and showed Cat that she was obviously not her friend Jade.

She sighed and walked the other way.

"Jade?" she cried and looked around some more.

* * *

Cat ran around to find Jade and when she finally did find her, she happily tapped her on the shoulder.

Jade turned around. "Cat!" she exclaimed and hugged her.

Cat giggled. "Yes?" she asked.

"What happened to Tori?" she asked.

Cat grinned. "She's sick... teperarily blind and sick."

Jade smirked. "Wait, how do you know..?" she asked.

Cat sighed and swayed side to side. "No reason..."

"She asked you to come with her to the nurse, didn't she?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded.

Jade gave her a high five. "So how long is she out for?"

Cat bit her lip. "Well, the nurse said until she regains her eye sight."

"Good, that gives me enought time..." Jade smirked.

"For..?" Cat asked.

"Call me tonight and I might tell you," Jade told her and opened her locker.

Cat nodded. "Kay Kay."

The bell rang and Cat skipped off to class.

Jade looked through her locker and pulled out some old things.

* * *

Beck looked up to see his ex girlfriend with the bracelet he had given her when they first started dating. "Jade..?" he whispered.

She slammed her locker shut and turned away. "What do you want?" she asked.

He slowly walked towards her and sighed. "Why are you holding that?"

She played with it in her hands; she had lost this in the beginning of the year and now that she had it back, she felt different.

"I just found this." she whispered.

He looked at it and then he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He bit his lip. "Jade."

She ignored him and kept playing with the bracelet.

"Jade, look at me." he whispered helplessly.

She sighed and slowly looked up at him.

Tears fell from her eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks.

Her mascara was messed up and right now he didn't care.

"You're crying..." he whispered.

She nodded. "And?"

"You're upset. You're sad." he said.

She looked down again.

"Stop that!" he snapped and pulled her head back up to look at him.

She looked him dead in the eyes and continued crying.

"What?" her voice cracked.

He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry..." he said and sighed.

She looked away. "Well-"

"No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't act the way I do around other girls. I should've stood up for you and told them that I was obviously taken. But I didn't..." he sighed.

She looked at him. "Why..? Why didn't you?" she asked.

He shook his head and wiped away her tears. "I don't know. I'm sorry Jade..."

She looked down and played with the bracelet again.

The bell rang and they both looked at each other.

"Last bell..." he sighed. "I gotta get home."

She nodded and got up. "Me too."

He walked towards the door and looked back suddenly.

Jade opened her locker one more time to get her things out.

"Jade..?" he called back for her.

She slammed the locker shut and looked over in his direction.

She sighed. "Yes, Beck?"

"Want a ride home?" he asked.

A small smile formed on her face. "Sure."


End file.
